Princess, princess
There once was a kingdom in the green lands, where the good king had three daughters, but the king could not decide who of the girls where to inherit the throne as neither wished for it. As such did the king go to his sheppard and asked for advice, the sheep hearder asked then for a day and a night, when the king returned in promised time he was given an advice. Each of the girls where to arrow a bow and shoot it of in the direction they wished for, where the arrow landed they would find their destiny. The king immediately arranged for this to happen, they all gathered on the courtyard and there they each put an arrow on their bow and fired in the direction they chosen. The oldest daughters arrow landed in a farmers cart, as such she was to follow him and take up his trade. The second oldest shot landed in a gravediggers chart, and so she two was to take up his trade. The youngest daughter aimed high and far, and the wind carried it far over the city walls, as such she had to leave the castle and find her arrow to find her destiny. So the young girl was given a horse and food for the journey and left her home. Traveling after the direction of the arrow, she came to a forest and continued her travel, when she had traveled far enough she found a small house by the side of a river. There she decided to stay and ask if someone had seen her arrow. As she entered the hut, on the floor she saw a girl with her arrow straight into her chest. Crying out, the princess was horrid over her faith, but then the girl turned over and looked at her with a puzzled look: "Is this yours by any chance?" The princess was lost for words, for how could the girl still live she asked. She answered: "I do not have any hart, as an wicked witch upon the glass mountain has stolen it, as the girl would not love her back the woman had taken it for herself. The princess helped the girl and removed the arrow, she promised to help the girl to reclaim what she has lost, and so they left to find it. Their trek takes them trough dark forest's and shadowy dales, until they finally arrive to the mounting of glass. There they climb it's slippery slopes until they reach the summit castle. There inside lives the witch Guhilda who has taken the hart of the girl. Once inside they stood face to face with the evil witch, her skin so blue and eyes so black: "I see you are hear at last my girl, have you changed your mind to be mine at last?" The princess stood in front of her: "Ney, we are here so that I can free this girl from your icy grip." The witch studied the both so closely, then said, if you wish for this girls hart, then you have to steal a dragons egg, find a rope without an end and defeat the immortal man as I have hidden away the key, and there is no other way to reach it. The princess said that then this they would do, and if the witch tried to device them, then she would meet the gruesome end of her bow. And so they left to find the things the witch had asked for. Unsure of how to steal an egg, the princess decided to find her oldest sister, as she was good with every animal and knew more then most. And so they traveled until they found the most grand of farms at which she now lived, there she had married the farmer that whos cart she had hit, and lived a life which suited her most, amongst animals and tools of the land. She explained of how dragon eggs, despite their size only weighted that of a eagle feather, and if she replaced it such, the dragon would never be the wiser. With this knowledge they traveled so to darker lands where the dragons ruled, searching they found a large dark cave that belonged to the dragon Temeth. Her eggs lay in golden grib of gold and juwels large as a fist clenched. The dragon lay sleaping upon her brood, giving them heat to make them hatch. The princes asked the girl to wait for her hiden, while she snatched the egg. She sneeked into the dragons lair, but as she came close enough she realized that she could not reach the eggs when the beast lay upon them, as such she searched around until she found a eagel feather with which she tickeled the dragons snot until it turnd itself over, then she took one egg and placed the feather in it's place, so the dragon would not know that it had been stolen until to late. After they had taken the egg, they thought hard about where to find a knot, to which was without any end, and as her second sister knew lot's about that of clothes and sewing, the princes decided to find her and ask for help. And so they searched until they found a graveyard, there they found the second sister working in the temple, she had found her life in helping those without and those that was left behind. When told of their perdicerment, she told them that such a rope was possessed by the undearwater king. And if they wished to trade with him, they would need something of equal valiue. Knowing this, they traveled to the distant beach, and there the princess put a messege in a bottle and trow it in the ocean. And there they waited until the waves parted, and out came the sea king. With a deep voice he asked the girls: "Who ask for my audience and for what reason." The princess explain their need of the rope without any ends and the king say that he is willing to pay for the right price, or he would have both their heads. As such the princess offer him her first kiss, to this the king can only agree, as a maidens lips are as worth as anything as unique. With two of the things asked for, all that was left was to defeat the immortal man. They therefor traveled to the misty vale to where he was known to be, and there they found the soldier, atop a stone so gray. His armor rusted and sword was broken, his eyes where dim as milk. When they approached he asked: "Who goes there, and what do you wishes". The princes answered she seeked his life and the end of it. To this he laughed as he had done to each and every other who had searched him out and failed. He stood up with arms wide as if to pray: "Go on my girl he said, I give you a clean shot." The girl took her bow and shot an arrow that hit him in the chest, but instead of having him fall, she instead took the hit. The warrior gave a sigh, and began to move towards the princess: "You cannot hurt me little girl, as any wound afflicted by my opponent, will be bled from them, as is my curse." At his words the wounded girl drew another arrow, but instead of stabing the warior, she struch herself in the hart. But just as the arrow had dissapared before, it now was burrowed in his chest, and with a final smile he fell dead to the ground. The princess tried to stand, but her wound had her lie still, unable to move. The girl run to her side, asking what to do. At those words came the witch walking from the shadows. She said: "You have finished the task of which I gave and is thefor now free, but if you give yourself to me, both hart and soul, I will save the princess for you." The girl that had now regained her hart began to cry, pleading for the witch to take her, as long as she saved the other. The princess wound was such healed and the witch dissapared with the girl. Angry, the royal girl mounted her horse and rode of the find the witch, when she arrived to the mountin, she climbed the glass mountin with steps as hard as stone. At the castle gate she hammered upon it's door with hands as hard as steel. When she came to the witch upon her icy throne, she redied the bow, to fulfill the promise made. But she was stoped by the girl she tried to save, taken captured and forced unable to move. The witch could not contain her glee, cacling with a sound most horrid: "Foolish princess, you thought it would be as simple as that, you fell for your own blindness." But the kings youngest daughter awnsered: "It is you who is a fool, for as I killed the immortal, I now have his curse upon me." The witch looked on her with cruel eyes: "Then young girl, I ask you to kill the princess who has seen how it is done." The girl looks at the witch confused: "But this I canno't, for the curse demands I stab my hart to reach hers, but as I do no longer have my hart this is not possible". The old witch shouts in anger: "Then I have to do so myself!" And as such she pulls a knife and stab herself in the hart. And there the blade stayed and drew her life away, for the princess had so lied and now the witch was dead. Free from her spel, the girl could finaly look with her own eyes again with her hart in place. The girl told her name is that of princess, and professed her love of the royal girl. Together did both returned to the kingdom, where the they both married, and the king got his successor through the girl princess who had regain her hart, with which she ruled gently and just. And as such, they together lived in eternal bliss until end of days. Lore Though little names of places visited are mentioned, much of the descriptions point to sertain plaises, such as the glass mountin and the cold refered to there is most likely the "ice blade mountin" and the immortal mentioned in the story is a actuall reference to a worrior by the name of Dathaniel. While some of this information points to this being an actuall event that is still not confirmed however. But it is belived that the two princesses are refered to "mother" Chatlin and Thirinia. who ruled during the first age of Greengardens.